


The Greatest Skater

by stans_uris



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Jason Brown - Fandom, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Inspired by Music, mentions anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stans_uris/pseuds/stans_uris
Summary: You've just gratuated college and are on your way to work as a photographer for Getty Images. You end up working in the sports industry, and are assidnged to photograph at upcoming figure skating events. You makes some friends along the way, and some enemies...





	1. Something Bigger and Better

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the music of the Greatest Showman and most of the songs will *eventualy* appear in the story.

Ah, graduation never felt so good. After a tough year at school, you’ve finally made it and are starting to go onto bigger and better things. You were concerned about finding a job, after all, you spent much of your time and money at school, you didn’t want it to go to waste. Thankfully, your school had a perfect way of dealing with that dilemma. Your photography professor had gotten in touch with the company Getty Images and had sent your resume and portfolio for you; which was awfully gracious and put the weight off of you having to do it. You mainly focused on portrait photography, specialising in sport and action shots. You mainly took pictures of hockey and figure skaters, after all, you did live in Canada and skating was a passtime of yours. To your bewilderment, Getty Images had called you to set up an appointment in Seattle for an interview; so this was your next big step. 

After getting home from a day well spent with your best friend, T/N, you decided to start packing for Seattle. The interview was in 5 days but you decided to go a couple days earlier so you could sightsee, shop, and get prepared for your interview. This was the first time you were going to be in America so you were excited to see the contrast from home. Living in Toronto could be pretty considerably at times with all the traffic and the prices for living, but you loved it. It was the most magical place alive. Toronto is what you imagined Seattle would be like, but a little more tame. You were nervous and excited about the same time. This was your only real ead on a job after graduation so you were praying to the God’s that the interview went great. 

Your flight was at 11 am the next morning so you really needed to finish packing. You were really going to miss your small studio apartment. It had become home to you, although it was very tiny and the apartment building beside yours was basically attached to your building, it was cozy and nice, affordable and that’s what you cared about. Some people say you might have been living the minimalist life with how little stuff you had, but that’s how you liked it, and you didn’t feel the need for much more. You had your camera gear organized in your closet along with your monotone clothes. A white on white on white bed with one bright blue blanket laid across, string lights at the top of the white brick wall, hanging above your bed. A small, colourful couch that your mum had made a crazy slipcover for in front of your small tv, and a small desk tucked into the corner of your wide room; which was home to your laptop and books. 

You picked out some black jeans, ripped at the knees, to wear tomorrow for on the plane. Most people would wear something comfy on a 5 hour plane flight but these pants made you feel confident and a confidence boost is what you needed right now. You also picked out a light grey crop top and a baggy forest green cardigan to wear tomorrow. You threw whatever socks you could find and placed your outfit on the black chair in front of your desk so it would be the first thing you saw when you woke up. You picked out 2 pairs of jeans with two graphic tees and a mustard yellow cardigan that your mother gave to you for your 19th birthday, it was your absolute favourite. You then picked out the outfit you were going to wear for your interview, you wanted something a little dressier but still your style. You finally decided on black and white plaid dress pants that you had gotten on sale at JCPenney, a black white button up top, brown dress shoes that were customized to your feet, and a thick black belt that pulled the whole outfit together. You felt like if you added a floppy hat and big circle sunglasses you would look like a model. 

You carefully packed all of your clothes into your oversized suitcase and looked around your room to see what else you needed. You went into your bathroom and grabbed you makeup bag, filling it with toiletries and they makeup and products you needed for the trip. You threw the heavy makeup bag into your suitcase and looked around for what else you might need. You spotted your portfolio binder and quickly snatched it off of your desk and sat on your bed, How could you almost forget the most important thing. Although Getty Images had seen some of your pictures already, they had asked you to bring more along so you could talk about them. You slowly opened up the binder and slowly looked through the images you chose to present. Many of the pictures were of your friends figure skating. 

In college, you met a group of people who all figured skated for fun, ever since you were little you had a passion for skating, it was something to take your mind off of things, a way other than photography for you to express your feelings and emotions; a way to let loose. You quickly inserted yourself into the club and immediately became best friends with everyone there. Although it was just a small group, you and 4 others, hanging around with them had been the best parts of your college experience. The five of you would go into downtown Toronto during the winter and skate along the many rinks throughout the city. Your friends had been kind enough to let you take pictures of them while they skated and majority of the pictures you took throughout college were of them. 

You closed your portfolio, smiling at the memory of you friends who all decided to drive you to the airport tomorrow. You were excited to see them one last time before your trip, you didn’t know when the next time would be. You carefully tucked your portfolio into your suitcase and made sure you had a copy of your resume in there, just in case they wanted to look at it again. Your grabbed your laptop and your charger and put them in your suitcase. You zipped it closed and grabbed your backpack to put inside what you wanted to take on the plane. You grabbed the book you were currently reading, The Mysterious Affair At Styles by Agatha Christie, a favourite of yours. You then searched around in your kitchen cupboards for any snacks you could take on the plane. After getting some goldfish and placing them in a clear ziplock bag, you went back and grabbed your noise cancelling headphones off of your desk and placed them in your backpack. You were probably going to be listening to music the entire time you were on the plane so your headphones were an essential. You wanted to charge your phone overnight so you decided to put it in your backpack tomorrow. You quickly threw in your wallet and passport and were finally done packing. At this point it was already almost 11 pm so you decided to get ready for bed and go to sleep. Your friends were going to be at your apartment at 8 am so you would have enough time to go through security and get a snack before your flight left. You got changed into your blue, fluffy pyjamas and tucked yourself into your covers and turned off the light. You could see the CN Tower outside of your window as you lay down, illuminating the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction so i'm sorry if it isn't very good.


	2. Something Unexpected

Your alarm woke you up at 7:30 am and you quickly grabbed your outfit off of your small black chair and changed. You unzipped your suitcase and tidely put your cozy pyjamas into your suitcase, making it full. You grabbed your phone charge and quickly threw it into your army green backpack. You went to your closet and picked out a camera that you wanted to take on the trip with you, after all, you were going to a new place and you knew it would be an amazing opportunity to get some amazing pictures. You decided on your Canon EOS Rebel T6 with your 18-55mm lens. A pretty standard camera but it was your baby, the first camera you had ever bought with your own money. You carefully placed you camera and camera charger into your backpack. You then rushed to your bathroom and washed your face with cold water, then placed your thick hair into a messy bun, which you though really pulled your outfit together. You grabbed your glasses off of your bathroom counter and placed them onto your face. The squareness of the frames brought out your sunken cheekbones and made you look stunning. Most people looked worse when wearing glasses but you thought that your frames really suited you and made you looked more intelligent and professional. Your thoughts were interrupted with a loud buzz coming from your phone that laid on your desk. You quickly ran over to your desk and picked up your vibrating phone. 

“Good morning, sunshine~!” The voice sang.  
“Morning, Reanna! I’ll be done in a sec, I just need to use the washroom!” You explained.  
“Alright, see you soon.” She answered before hanging up the phone. Reanna had been your closest friend in the group; you and her was basically attached at the hip when you weren’t in classes. 

You hurriedly went to the washroom and threw your phone into your backpack before placing it over your arms and onto your back. You picked up your suitcase and rolled it towards the door. You grabbed your keys off of the hook on the brick wall and turned to take a last look at your apartment before heading out the door. 

* * * 

The ride to the airport was surprisingly fun, you and your four closest friends sang to musical tunes the entire way. Unfortunately, you had come to your destination and it was time for you to say your goodbyes. You hopped out of the car, grabbed your luggage from the trunk, and gave each of your friends a great big hug, the last to Reanna. As you were hugging, she reminded you that if you were ever in need, all you had to do was give her a call and she would be there for you. This thought comforted you and you soon parted way with you friends trying you best to hold back tears. You thought this was a silly thing to be emotional about but you were close with your friends and loved them very dearly. Another huge part to your emotions was that you were terrified of flying. As a child, you never enjoyed heights. You were always scared of going up ladders and although you had travelled by plane before, you never got used to feeling up being so high up in the air. 

You entered the busy airport and made your way through to customs, which went by quicker than you thought. It was only 9:40 so you decided to go to the Tim Hortons that was in the airport and get yourself some food and some coffee. You had skipped out on breakfast in order to save time so you were starving. You instantly got yourself into line and ordered a large black coffee and a bacon and egg sandwich. You didn’t enjoy the food or coffee at Tim Hortons very much, it tasted cheap, but you got what you paid for and your money situation was currently tight after having just went through four years of college. After receiving your food, you slowly made your way to the gate you needed to be at, and sat yourself down in an empty seat. Your gate was rather busy and a great deal of people started to show up after you had scored yourself a seat. You weren't rather fond of being around this many people so you decided to put your headphones on and listen to some music. You began to play “From Now On” from the Greatest Showman soundtrack and made yourself comfortable in your chair. 

“I saw the sun begin to dim  
And felt that winter wind  
Blow cold” 

The song began to chime. You looked around at all the people who were lingering at your gate. 

“A man learns who is there for him  
When the glitter fades and the walls won't hold  
'Cause from then, rubble  
What remains  
Can only be what's true  
If all was lost  
There's more I gained  
Cause it led me back  
To you” 

As the song continued on, you remembered the first time you saw the Greatest Showman, it was December of 2017 and your brother was visiting from school. Your mum, brother and you had all gotten together to go see the movie at a really cheap movie theatre. Although the theatre was quite filthy, you were distracted by the amazement that the film had given you. You were awestruck by the soundtrack ad how amazing Zendaya’s voice sounded. Every song had given you goosebumps and 5 minutes into the film you knew it was going to be one of your favourite movies of all time. 

“I drank champagne with kings and queens  
The politicians praised my name  
But those are someone else's dreams  
The pitfalls of the man I became  
For years and years  
I chased their cheers  
The crazy speed of always needing more”

As you were searching the crowd of people, not knowing what you were looking for, 

“But when I stop” 

Your eyes ceased to move, as your gaze was interrupted.

“And see you here” 

Interrupted by something you hadn’t expected; a man.


	3. Something Tiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Seattle

Your gaze remained on the man as if time had stopped altogether. He sat left from you, right at the very end of the row across from you. Perfectly diagonal from where you were sitting. He wore a thin black jacket with a small white symbol near his right armpit. His hair was perfectly slicked back into a low bun and he was focused on his phone. He appeared to be in his early twenties and you couldn’t help but notice the small minion plushie he had sitting on his lap. Beside him was a lady with bright red hair who appeared to be older than him, maybe his mother? You couldn’t help but stare, you actually hadn’t noticed you were staring. Your mind was so fixated on him that it hadn’t occurred to you how long you had actually been looking at him. The song ended and you could hear an announcement being made. You immediately took off your headphones to get a better listen. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, flight 280 to Seattle will start boarding in 10 minutes,” The voice said. You wrapped up your headphones and put them back in your backpack. You leaned back in your chair and realized you had garbage left over from the food you had earlier. You gathered your garbage a pulled yourself from the comfort of your chair and walked towards the garbage can, which happened to be right beside the man you were fixated on earlier. As you were throwing away your trash you couldn’t help but overhear the conversation that was happening beside you. 

“Get off your phone, Jason,” Said the ginger woman, “And pack up your things, we’ll be boarding soon.” You quickly turned and walked back towards your seat and made sure you had your ticket in your hand. After a brief moment of sitting down, you couldn’t help but glance over at the man, so called ‘Jason’. To your surprise he was already looking in your direction. Your eyes met as what felt like forever and you quickly snapped your head away, breaking the eye contact you had just made. You could feel yourself getting flustered and your cheeks started to turn a light pink colour. Thankfully, whenever you blushed it was never really noticeable, but you couldn’t help but feel awfully embarrassed.   
The plane started to board, you had noticed that the mysterious man, ‘Jason’, had gone with the first group, meaning he had a first class ticket. You’re not sure why, but this fact had surprised you. He didn’t look poor but he didn’t look like someone you’d expect to have a lot of money. You were only able to afford an economy ticket, which was fine with you. You didn’t really understand the point of sitting in first class anyways, there was really no difference, just comfier chairs but the economy chairs were already comfy. As you boarded the plane, you saw Jason sitting in his chair, already snuggled up and holding his little minion plushie; you couldn't help but find that incredibly adorable. You kept slowly making your way down the narrow pathway and to your seat. You had gotten the window seat, which didn’t help with your fear of heights at all. You felt your anxiety start to rise a bit and tried to calm yourself down with some breathing exercises. 

* * * 

The plane ride went by faster than you had expected given that you had fallen asleep 10 minutes in while listening to some classical music to help calm you down. You woke up to the movement of the plane starting to go down, it shocked you awake and thankfully no one was sitting beside you on the plane because you already felt embarrassed by being scared awake in the first place. As the plane was descending, you started to pack away your headphones and realized you hadn’t even touched your goldfish that you had packed. You sighed and scrubbed at your eyes, trying to make yourself more awake. Your ears started to pop as you didn’t have gum with you to chew. You checked your phone to look at the time, 1:20 pm, Seattle time. You had forgotten that Toronto was 3 hours ahead of seattle, it’s like you almost time travelled. The plane suddenly landed and you were thankful the worst part was over. Everyone bag to reach for their luggage and exit the plane. By the time you got off, Jason was already gone; which wasn’t surprising but you were still disappointed. It had been a really long time since anyone had given you butterflies, you couldn’t even recall the last time that had happened. You brushed off the feeling and came to the realization that you probably were never going to see him again so there was no point in continuing to think about it. 

After exiting the plane, you tiredly made your way to baggage claim. You had taken your time in getting to baggage claim as you were very exhausted, so by the time you had gotten there, most people had already gotten their luggage; which made it easier for you to get yours, there was no huge crowd in front of the conveyor belt so you were able to go up and grab your luggage with ease. After getting your luggage you made your way, again tiredly, to the taxi area. The nap on the plane had not benefited you with you energy, unfortunately. You eventually made your way there and got notice of a taxi in front of you. The driver kindly put your luggage in the trunk and opened the door for you to slide into the cab. You slumped yourself into the backseat and told the driver the address of your hotel. 

During the drive, your gazed in awe at the sight of Seattle. You noticed a tall sculpture that reminded you of the CN Tower back home in Toronto. The drive lasted about 10 minutes and you finally arrived at your hotel. You were staying at a 4 star best western, somewhat affordable for you but it was one of the few rooms available for purchase. The taxi driver quickly gave you your luggage and you painfully made your way up the stairs and into the hotel lobby. 

The room that you had gotten had a stunning view of seattle. You immediately dropped your luggage on the floor and ran to the large window. The window almost covered all of the wall and you were in awestruck. Just past the tall buildings you could see the bay, and it was stunning. Right by the water you could see a large ferris wheel. You couldn’t remember the last time you had ever been on a ferris wheel due to your fear of heights but the idea of a ferris wheel, illuminated with light during the dark hours of the night excited you. You were always fascinated with amusement parks and bright lights, especially during the night. It was an atmosphere like no other and one that you could most certainly not get during the day time. 

After enjoying the view for a couple minutes, you went back to your luggage and started to unpack. During the time, you were trying to decide whether or not you wanted to go explore today or not. After finishing unpacking you came to the conclusion of first taking a well needed nap and then going to explore the city a bit and take some pictures.


	4. Something Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seattle day 1

Your alarm buzzed at 4 pm and you slowly got out of the cozy hotel bed and got redressed into the clothes that you were wearing on the plane. The weather had been getting a bit warmer since it was already June. You grabbed your fully charged camera from the dresser and tidied yourself up a bit and headed it, grabbing your room key and your phone on the way out. Walking down the hall you glanced at the cranberry floral wallpaper that guided your path to the elevator. It gave you a vintage feel, one you’d always admired. You carefully stepped into the elevator and pushed the little circle button marked “M”. The elevator made a little *ding* and the doors opened. You stepped into the golden and inviting lobby of the hotel and danced your way to the grand entrance way; spinning yourself through the turing doors and advancing out into the fresh air. 

A burst of cars racing by, friends chit chatting on the sidewalk and birds singing filled your ears with joy. You loved the city. Living in Toronto since you were 18, now 22, gave you an appreciation for grand cities like Seattle. You loved the atmosphere of the city, it was nothing you could ever find in a small town. You quickly seized your camera and captured the great architecture that was showcased in front of you. After a couple of shots, you twirled around looking for something to catch your eye, hopefully leading you to something worth photographing. You soon remembered the ferris wheel that you had seen earlier and decided to race ahead in that direction. The ferris wheel hadn’t looked too far from the hotel so you convinced yourself that you were in need of a good walk and pranced ahead in that direction. 

Walking down the busy street you observed many little shops that you marked down in the back of your mind as a reminder to check them out tomorrow. You loved everything vintage and mostly got all of your clothes from thrift store. You didn’t see the need in buying incredibly expensive clothes when you could find the most marvelous things at astonishing prices at the thrift store. The only things you wouldn’t buy at the thrift store were you cameras and your skates. Those were two things you understood that money mattered. But buying clothes at the thrift store helped you save money for those two things. 

Faster than you expected, the grand ferris wheel was just a minute ahead. The ferris wheel complimented the pier perfectly. The stark white of it contrasted the deep blue of the bay and the auburn of the pier itself. Looking back you could see the tall building that reminded you of Toronto, it almost looked like a spaceship. Moving forward into the crowd of people, you were finally on the pier. You gazed out to the water and stopped for a moment. The freshness of the smell made you smile as a slight gust of wind blew the small strands of hair out of your face, making you feel refreshed. You turned your head back to the ferris wheel and continued on your path. The pier was crowded with tourists, a great deal of people had the exact same idea as you. Although you wished there were less people, you enjoyed the noise and atmosphere that came with being around an abundance of people. 

You speedily made your way through the crowd, the ferris wheel was now about twenty meters ahead of you. You stopped for a moment to take it all in. You gazed around the pier at all the happy people during this hot, sunny day and you could feel yourself beaming with joy. As you scoped around the pier, your eyes spotted something rather interesting. There was a man dancing and jumping around in front of the ferris wheel, amusement was painted all over his face as he gave a great big smile towards a person who appeared to be filming him. This amused you, you loved it when people had fun and were crazy and silly like how he was acting. You noticed the person filming them had fiery bright hair and suddenly you froze. 

‘Oh my, God’ you thought. ‘It can’t be..’ You slowly tiptoed your way a bit closer to get a better a look as to who the ginger lady was filming. Your mind was racing all over, your heart started to pound so loud it almost mimicked a drum. You sat down on a nearby bench and took out your camera, placing the peephole to your eye, you zoomed the lens forward to get a closer look to the dancing man, pretending to take a picture of the ferris wheel. Your gut was right, it was him. It was the man from the airport. The one that made your heart dance and butterflies swarm your stomach. Here he was, right in front of you, in Seattle. Your finger accidentally slipped down and your camera made a slight *click* as it snapped a picture, you quickly snapped your camera down and turned your head away. Butterflies swarmed your stomach as you immediately jumped off the bench and casually walked back towards the crowd of people. 

You stopped at a nearby bench and sat down to catch your breath. Did that really just happen? There’s no way.. But, there he was. You smacked yourself on the head. ‘Snap out of it,’ you thought to yourself. ‘This is ridiculous, why do you feel so nervous about a guy you haven’t even talked to?’ You quickly pulled yourself together and shot up from the bench. ‘I came here to take pictures of the ferris wheel, so that’s what i’m going to do! He probably doesn’t even remember me anyways!’ You explained to yourself and you marched straight back to the ferris wheel. 

To your surprise, he was already gone. ‘He probably was just filming the silly video for a couple seconds and then decided to move on to the next tourist attraction.’ You thought. So you continued forward and set up your camera to take some nice shots of the ferris wheel. You spent the next 20 minutes walking around the pier, photographing things that interested you. By that time you were getting hungry again so you decided to stop at a hotdog stand on your way back to the hotel. You treated yourself to a large cool lemonade and an extra large hotdog drizzled in ketchup and mustard. As you were enjoying your food, you started to make your way back to the hotel. It was already getting close to 6 and you had promised Reanna that you would facetime her as soon as you got the chance. 

You danced your way up the grand staircase and entered the hotel lobby, throwing away the remains of your lunch in the nearby trash can. You quickly went up the elevator and got settled back into your room. You locked the door and plopped yourself onto the bed. You grabbed your phone from your pocket and called Reanna to facetime her. It was 6:30 now which meant it would be 3:30 back home. 

You and Reanna gabbed for hours and hours, talking about how much you missed each other even though it had only been a few hours. You mentioned the mysterious man -Jason- that you kept seeing everywhere. Reanna assured you that it was fate and that you shouldn't have said something to him but you both knew that that was something you would never do. You explained to her that you decided to focus on your photography and the upcoming interview and that you didn’t have time to think about any in that manner, a boy or a girl. The first, and last person you had ever dated was during high school. You and a girl in your maths class had had a short relationship before she left you for someone else, leaving you with a sick feeling. Relationships were never high on your priorities list, and you believed that if the universe wanted you to be with someone then all you had to do was wait and they would come to you. The universe has a strange way of working like that. Very strange indeed… 

You ended your call with Reanna around 10 pm, time had gone by so fast you didn’t even realise you has been talking for almost 4 hours. Your stomach started to growl again so you decided to order some food for yourself from the hotel menu. You called down the the lobby and asked for the ‘Pasta Dinner Special’ and a bottle of club soda with some fresh lemons. Your food came unexpectedly fast, which you thanked the heavens for since you were starving. You grabbed your food from the kind worker and plopped yourself back down on the bed and decided to watch some tv. You decided to watch some sports news, you weren't drastically all that interested in sports or the news but they were talking about figure skating and this had intrigued you. You never really watched figure skating all the much since when you weren’t in school you would be figure skating yourself. So you decided that since you had the time, it wouldn’t be so bad to start watching it. 

The sports news anchors were talking about how the new figure skating season was staring up in almost a months time, and how the skaters were always on the move, getting ready for their next big competition. You thought about how awesome it would be to go to one of those, and to skate competitively. You really only ever skated for fun and most of what you learned about figure skating came off of youtube, so it’s not like you qualified to be in a competition, but the idea still fascinated you. You slowly started to drift your way to sleep, so you placed the remains of your good on the bedside table, slowly got ready for bed and turned out the lights and the tv, leaving you in the complete, still dark, with only the city lights illuminating through the extensive window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be going with the timeline of 2017 events since the 2018 events havent happened yet, even thought this story takes place in 2018.


	5. Something Dreamy

After a couple days of exploring Seattle, it was finally the night before your interview. You sat on your comfy hotel with your hair wrapped up tall in a stark white towel, fresh from the shower. You analyzed the details of the meeting on the email they sent you, you doubled and tripled checked you had the address right. The last time you had felt this nervous was when you had your interview for college. That was the first and the last time that you had presented your portfolio to anyone. Although, your portfolio was much higher to standard now, you were still anxious. 

After rereading the email Getty Images had sent you explaining the details, over and over again, you decided it was time to get some sleep. It was already 9:30 pm and you wanted to get a good nights rest so that you could wake up for your early 8:00 am interview. You went to the washroom and did your nightly skin care routine. You untangled the wet towel from your hair and hanged it over the shiny towel bar on the wall. You brushed your teeth relentlessly, making sure they were squeaky clean for tomorrow. You were already in your pastel blue pyjamas so after tidying yourself up, you set your alarm for 6:00 am, leaving you time to get ready in the morning and get to where you needed to go without being late. After setting your alarm you slowly turned out all the lights and carefully drifted off into sleep. 

* * *   
The room was misty, and silent. The only light came from above and shone directly onto you; decorating you as the main attraction. 

(WoooooOOOooahh)  
*thud…. Thud thud8

You were standing in the direct center of the stage. Your head down, you could see yourself holding a lone black cane with both hands, sticking the cane directly in front of you as you stood wither your feet apart. 

(WoooooOOOooahh)  
*thud…. Thud thud*

You could feel yourself wearing a hat of which you did not know what kind. The only thing you could tell as to what you were wearing was a long, radiant red penguin coat with dark cuffs. You also wore a coal vest with golden lines across as if they were to represent your ribcage. You noticed you were wearing baggy pants that somehow still made the outfit you were wearing look elegant. Your outfit was finished off with a classy pair of sleek, ebony dress shoes.

(WoooooOOOooahh)  
*thud…. Thud thud*

You could feel the music around you starting to get more intense. You knew you were alone on this stage but the only spotlight was focused on you. You could hear a chorus of people behind you but could see no one. 

(WoooooOOOooahh)  
*thud…. Thud thud*

You were the only on anyone could see. You knew there was an audience in front of you even though you didn’t seen them yet. You didn’t know where you were and at the same time you knew exactly where you were. 

(WoooooOOOooahh)  
*thud…. Thud thud*

The music was still gradually get a little more intense, a little more heavy. You could feel the beat of the music in your chest. It was like the song was inside of you. 

WoooooOOOooahh  
(thud…. Thud thud)

You noticed that the chorus of people singing was suddenly starting to become more faint as the music became louder and louder.

(WoooooOOOooahh)  
*thud…. Thud thud*

The chorus was almost a whisper now. You could feel your stomach start to rise with nerves. It’s like you knew what was happening but simultaneously knowing everything that was happening. 

(WoooooOOOooahh)  
*thud…. Thud thud*

This was it. This was your time. 

(WoooooOOOooahh)  
*thud*

You began to sing. 

“Ladies and Gents, this is the moment you’ve waited for.”  
(WoooooOOOooahh)  
*thud*  
“Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor”  
(WoooooOOOooahh)  
*thud*  
“And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore”

Your right foot began to tap along with the music. 

“Taking your breath, stealing your mind”  
“And all that was real is left behind”

Suddenly the light on you began to dim and expanded throughout the place, exposing what lurked beyond the shadows. You saw stage performers, acrobats, dancers, singers, gymnasts the stage was filled with talent and you were the main attraction. You stomped your foot forward and began to move with the music. 

“Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya”

The circus surrounding you joined along in your movements. Circling you and you moved the audience with your body. Drawing them in closer to you. 

“It's only this moment, don't care what comes after  
Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer  
Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over”

Your voice started to boom across the room as the audience was captivated by you. You dazzled on stage, you controlled everything and everyone in this moment. Everything was you and the audience knew that. They came here to see you. 

“It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open  
It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion”

You body danced along with the music as if you wrote it yourself. Your face beamed as brought the stage to life. Acrobats were swinging above you, dancers and gymnasts booming to the beat at your side. 

“There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding   
All that you know,”

Your armed extended forward, pointing your finger you sweeped it across the audience, feeling their gaze on you. You finger landing, pointing straight at what you longed to see, sitting in the audience. His was the only face you could make out, everyone else was a blur, they didn't matter.   
It was just you   
and him...

Jason.

“So tell me do you wanna go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be adding the full songs into my story. I was planning on doing the full song but after writing this chapter I realized that it would be way to difficult. I'm only a beginner at this. I may do a full song later on in the story but for right now I have decided not to. 
> 
> I also want to say thank you to everyone who is reading my story and who has left kudos! Thanks so much! It's what motivates me so i'm glad people are enjoying it :)


	6. Something Mysterious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// This chapter talks a bit about anxiety

You woke up, rubbing your sore tired eyes, to the aggravating sound of your alarm. You quickly slammed your hand down onto your phone and brought it closer to your drained face. ‘6:00 am’ the phone displayed. You groaned and rolled yourself out of bed. You lazily got yourself to the bathroom and took a quick hot shower. Standing in the shower, you began to think about the strange dream that you had last night. You couldn’t remember all the details but there was something about your dreamed that was bugging you. You wished you could remember because you knew that this was going to bug you for the rest of the day.

After your shower you immediately blew dry your hair and put on some moisturizer. You then unpacked the outfit you choose for the interview from the hotel dresser and got changed. You looked professional yet, fashionable. You returned to the small, quant bathroom and did your makeup. Just a casual, everyday look that emphasized your eyes and brought out your cheekbones. You looked good. In fact, you looked stunning. You never used to worry so much about your appearance, you were somewhat into fashion, yes, but other than that you never really seemed to care about how other viewed you, especially how they view your body. 

After completing your makeup look, you went downstairs to the hotel breakfast room to get a well deserved meal before your big interview. You chose to eat some vanilla almond cereal with a glass of orange juice and a macintosh apple. You wouldn’t normally eat breakfast but you knew that if you didn’t, you would probably faint the second you stepped into the building for your interview. You could already feel your nerves start to rise in your stomach. You felt sick, like you were going to throw up even though you knew you weren’t and that everything was okay. 

Anxiety had been an issue for you growing up. You loved being around people and considered yourself an extrovert but, you tended to overthink situations that would leave you scared to be around people. It was a curse, you thought. To be extroverted but have anxiety. To be extroverted but to be shy. It didn’t seem to make much sense when you said it out loud but you understood it completely in your head. The only other person who had come even close to understanding was your brother. Your brother and you had always had a great relationship. You considered him to be your best friend. If he were here, he would know what to say to help you stay calm. If only...

After finishing your breakfast you headed straight back upstairs to your room. At this point, it was already 6:30 am so you quickly grabbed everything you needed, your portfolio, your resume, and your wallet and threw them all into your backpack. After taking a couple minutes to decide how you wanted to get there, you decided to take a cab even though the building was 6 minutes away from your hotel, it would have taken you 12 minutes to walk there and you were worried about ruining your makeup if you body decided to start sweating, in the hot June weather. 

You got in the cab and were on your way to your interview. You were going to be considerably early, you decided that you were going to stop by the Starbucks that was right beside the Getty Images building. After thanking your driver and giving him a generous tip, you gathered up all your stuff and headed into the Starbucks and sat yourself down at a petite, round chocolate brown table. You took out your phone from your pocket and checked the time ‘7:00 am’ it read. You still had an hour before your interview, but you wanted to get there for around 7:30 so you decided to look through your portfolio again. You took out the big black binder from your backpack and sat it down on the table. 

You started to think. Most people don’t realize this about photography but putting together a portfolio is one of the most stressful things ever. You have to specifically select photos depending on who you’re going to be presenting your photos to, get them printed out, re-edit then re-print photos that didn’t come out well, get photocopies of the pictures, arrange your photos in a specific order that will captivate the viewer, which is so hard to do and does not make any sense whatsoever and then you have the neatly place them into your portfolio, trying your best not to damage your pictures in any way possible. 

Setting aside your thoughts, you opened up your portfolio to reveal the images that you had selected for your interview. You flipped the pages very slowly and carefully, making sure you weren’t bending any of the images. After analyzing your last image that you selected, you noticed a corner of what seemed to be a piece of paper, sticked out behind the image. You calmly slid the hidden piece of paper out from underneath your image to reveal a message. 

“ՇԹՌՇȝʅ Եɧȝ ɿՌԵȝՐעɿȝա”

You were dismayed, and shocked. You had never seen this piece of paper before in your life. You tilted your head in bafflement has you held the mysterious paper out in front of you. How did this paper get in your portfolio? And what does it say? You began to analyze the peculiar writing when you were interrupted with a loud buzz on the table. You folded the note and put it inside your backpack while reaching for your phone. It was a text from Reanna. 

“Good luck today!!” It read. Your face beamed as you gave a little laugh. You then noticed that it was 7:28 and it was time for you to get moving and walk over to your interview. You promptly gathered all your things, brushed off all the crumbs left over from breakfast, took a deep breath, and made your way through the Starbucks door and started off towards the office building.


	7. Somethign Rejoiceful

The interview had gone great! So great in fact that they already put on you on an assignment! You were going to be touring around for the next year, photographing skaters at competitions and events. You were ecstatic! You didn’t even know if you were going to get the job let alone get an assignment this fast. The new season was already approaching fast, you couldn’t wait to get to meet the skaters and seem them perform live. This was like a dream come true, it was so surreal. 

After returning to your hotel room and flopping right onto the bed with a wide smile, you remembered the strange note that made its home in your bag. You rolled to your side and leaned over to your backpack, strategically sliding the note out from your bag. You rolled back onto your back and examined the small paper. 

“ՇԹՌՇȝʅ Եɧȝ ɿՌԵȝՐעɿȝա” it read. Still being unable to read what it said, you brought the mysterious note closer to your face. 

“Cancel…” you softly began to read. “the interview?” you questioned. Bafflement went through your mind as you sat up. What does it mean ‘cancel the interview’? The interview you just had? It must mean that, it was in your portfolio for crying out loud. But why? And who put it there? The only people who have even seen your portfolio binder are your friends back home in Toron- 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh,” you sighed in realization. Your friends! Of course! In college you always pulled little pranks on each other, this must have been one of them. Giggling, you crumpled the note up and threw it into the trash bin as if you were playing basketball, forgetting about it altogether. You calmly laid back onto the fluffy duvet cover with a sigh of relief. Your friends always knew how to make you anxious, it was almost cruel but their intentions were never harmful. You picked up your phone that laid beside you at the sudden sound of a *buzzzz*. 

“Can’t wait to see you! I’ve missed you so much! <3 -R” You replied to Reanna, telling her how much you had missed her before sighing again and slowly putting the phone back onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling, you thought about how you almost forgot that this was your last day in Seattle. You were so excited about getting a photography assignment that you didn’t even think to start packing. It was still ealy, 9:45 am but you needed to be out of the hotel by 12 and headed to the airport to catch your plane for 2. You rolled off the bed, groaning when you hit the floor, and began to pack. 

* * * 

The plane ride home was just as easy as the plane ride to Seattle. You slept for majority of it and for the rest of the time you thought about your upcoming assignment. You were going to be starting in August at the Philadelphia Summer International, and even though it was a smaller event, you couldn't be more ecstatic. You were so proud of yourself for even getting an interview in the first place and now you were going to be travelling all around the world doing the thing you love most. The entire day your face beamed with a wide smile, you hadn't felt this happy and accomplished in such a long time. You couldn’t wait to get off the plane and see your friends to tell them about the adventure you were going to be having this year. 

\- 3 months later - 

It has been a month since you started your job with Getty Images, you had already been to several events, taking pictures of all the skaters both during their routines and behind the scenes. It was soon time for you to go to your first big event; the Lombardia Trophy in Bergamo, Italy. All of your events so far had been in America so far and you were so pumped to be traveling overseas to Europe. Working with Getty Images had been such a blast so far; travelling around and meeting such amazing skaters, what more could you have asked for. Not to mention the massive bucks that you were making. 

You were back home now in Toronto but you were going to be heading to Italy in 2 days; you were so excited that you already started packing. You promised your friends that you spend all day tomorrow hanging out with them; you weren’t going to be seeing them for two weeks. After being in Italy, you were heading to Montreal, Quebec to shoot at the Autumn classic. You were going to be heading straight from Bergamo to Montreal which are two very different climates so you spent about an hour trying to figure out what and what not to pack - just clothing wise. After an hour and half you flopped onto your bed, curling up with your favourite blanket and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Today you were going to be heading out to this fun new restaurant that opened up in Toronto with your college friends. You pulled out the outfit that you had planned out the night before and slipped into it. Your favourite pair of black jeans with rips at the knees, a simple grey sweater, an oversized mens denim shirt to act as a cardigan, a pair of black boots and a burgundy beanie to top it off. You painted a light smokey eye over your eyelids and topped off your makeup with a thick, dramatic wing. After getting ready, you grabbed your army green backpack, tossed your wallet and phone it, grabbed your keys from the little nook by the door and headed out. 

All of your friends had gotten there by the time you arrived, as per usual. After greeting and hugging you sat down at the cramped table and the waitress came over to ask what you would like to start off for drinks. 

“We’ll have a round fuzzy peach bellini’s please!” Reanna shouted. You turned in astonishment, you group only ever had fuzzy peach bellinis when it was a special occasion, even though it was your favourite drink. “We’re celebrating!” She answered everyone's confused gaze. “I got a job!” Everyone's face began to beam with joy. 

“Oh my god! Where at?” You questioned.   
“Sportsnet magazine! I’m going to be a photographer for them!” She exclaimed. You and Reanna were the only two in your group of friends that studied photography in college; that’s probably why you ended up being so close to her compared to the others. 

“Oh my gosh that’s amazing!” Your friend, Alexis, rejoiced. All of your friends, and yourself included, were filled with contentment. Reanna had been struggling to find a job for a while, you were glad that her talent was finally being recognized. 

“I haven’t even told you the best part yet!” She giggled. Everyone looked at her with curiosity. “I’m going to be photographing figure skating events that happen in Canada which means i’ll be going to Montreal while Y/N is there!” She yelled, leaning over to hug you. 

“Oh my god!! That’s so amazing!” You cheered. Being around all you friends and then finding out that you’ll be going to your job with your best friend? This day couldn’t get any better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through a bit of a creative slump rn and it's taking me a bit longer to write the chapters then it used to so i'm sorry.


	8. Something Surprising

The flight to Italy was a blast, from travelling so much for your job you were starting to get used to plane rides. Your head was also filled with joyous emotions of going to Europe for the first time! You were so excited you could hardly handle it. After getting of the long plane ride from Toronto, you got your bags from baggage and took a taxi towards your hotel. You had been learning a bit on Italian on Duolingo before you came here so you could understand the basics. Looking of the window of the taxi, you gazed in awe of the fascinating architecture. Italy was so different than Canada. During the entire car ride you were thinking of how Canada looked so boring compared to here and you had only been there for 20 minutes.

After arriving at the hotel, you gathered your huge amount of luggage and lugged it up to your hotel room. The hotel was warm and inviting, Getty Images was great with placing you is stunning hotels thank you thankfully didn’t have to pay for yourself. After that hurrendusley long 14 hour flight, you were exhausted. Although you slept for majority of the time, it felt like you had been up forever; so once you got up to your elegant hotel room, you jumped straight into bed. You were starting work tomorrow and it was already 11:45 pm in Italy. Knowing that you were going to be on a 14 hour flight, you dressed yourself in your pyjamas for this exact moment. You cocooned yourself with cozy blankets, closed your tired eyes and began to think about the amazing say you were going to have tomorrow. As you were wondering about the new skater that you were going to meet, you swiftly fell asleep. 

* * * 

It was a new day and the first day of your assignment in Italy! Today was the day that you were going to be seeing the skaters at their practice. The actual competition was starting until tomorrow. The photographers always got their the day before to meet with the skaters and see their practice to understand how they skate and what to look out for when taking their pictures. 

A long shuttle bus came to your hotel and every photographer and skater that was staying their hopped on and took an open seat. You were one of the last to get on so you scoped around for an open seat, spotting one near the middle beside a short, pale, blond man. You walked up the aisle and stood directly beside the open seat, facing the stranger.

“Is it okay if I sit here?” You questioned, smiling at the man.   
“Of course,” he politely answered with an interesting accent. You sat yourself comfortably in the bus chair and set your camera bag on your lap. After asking the man his name, you learned that Sondre Oddvoll Boe was from Norway; which would explain the unfamiliar accent. Scoping around the shuttle at all the skaters, your eye spotted the last person to enter the bus. 

Your heart stopped. 

Your eyes went wide and froze into place for what seemed an eternity. You knew that face. A face you never expected to see, especially here, in front of you. 

It was the 2017 World silver medalist, Shoma Uno. You didn’t watch figure skating a lot but when you did you watched Shoma Uno. You thought he was incredible and he was such an inspiration for your figure skating. Your eyes meet with Shomas and he gave you a small smile as you turned away with embarrassment. Shoma slowly walked up the aisle and took the open seat across from you. Turning with a wide smile he faced you, you noticed this with the corner of your eye as you were trying not to stare as he was walking towards you. You turned your head towards him with curiosity. 

“Hi, I’m Shoma,” He stated as he reached his hand out for a handshake. You extended your arm in return and shook his hand.   
“I’m Y/N,” You responded, still in shock of seeing your absolute favourite figure skater ever.  
“Are you a photographer?” He questioned, pointing to your camera bag that made its home on your lap.   
“Yeah!” You exclaimed. You and Shoma talked to each for the entire shuttle ride to the practice rink, which felt way too short. You could have stayed on the bus all day long hearing about the life of this amazing skater. But you were excited to get to see the rest of the skaters. Not all the skaters and photographers were staying at this hotel so you still had a lot of people to get acquainted with. 

After the 10 minute shuttle ride, you exited the bus along with Shoma, still chatting. But you both had to unfortunately separate once you got into the arena. All the skaters were going to warm up and all the photographers met up with each other and gave introductions and got set up.   
A couple minutes passed by and some skaters began to go on the ice. Immediately flowing their bodies so gracefully onto the ice. You were always amazed with how figure skater could move their bodies so artistically and beautifully. Not all the skaters were on the ice, some were still warming up or were sitting at the sidelines watching the other skaters practice before their turn on the ice. You turned your gaze from the skaters on the ice to the skaters on the side lines. You thought this would be a good time to introduce yourself. You always thought you took better pictures when you were acquainted with the person you were taking a picture of. 

Your eyes stopped at a group of smiling and giggling individuals who seemed to be great friends seeing each other after a long time. That’s when you noticed him. Your second surprise of the day, and possibly even more shocking than the first. You noticed a face that you never thought you were going to see again. Your heart stopped for the second time that day, your whole body froze as a shiver went down your spine simultaneously. You could feel your hands start to get clammy, your head started to feel light as you realized the man on the sidelines was the same man that you saw at the airport; the same man that you saw in Seattle…

Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get you with that first shock with Shoma Uno?!!   
> The next chapter will focus more on Jason, I know you guys have been waiting a long time but I promise you that everything in this story happens for a reason and things that may seem irrelevant now may become relevant later on in the story.  
> Hope you're enjoying so far!


	9. Something Worth Waiting For

You couldn’t believe your eyes. First the airport, then seattle and now here?! Of all places! You were so in shock you hadn't realised you were frozen, standing by yourself aimlessly looking towards the bleachers; not even noticing that the group you were looking at had started making their way towards you, now standing right in front of you. 

“Hey Y/N!” A charming voice chimed. You immediately broke your gaze from the bleachers and turned towards the source of the noise. It was Shoma. He was standing next to a a taller, pale, and dark haired man probably in his early twenties, and.. Jason. “These are my friends,” He began to explain, moving his arm over towards the taller brunet he said “This is Brendan Kerry, he’s from Australia,” and finally he pointed towards the face you had already been somewhat acquainted with. As Shomas arm slowly moved towards Jason you could see Jason's eyes meet up with yours, feeling like it was in slow motion and everything else in the world had stopped; he smiled at you. “And this is Jason Brown! He’s from America.” 

“Hi!” You smiled at Shomas friends. “I’m Y/N, i’m one of the photographers. Are you guys all skaters?” You questioned.  
“Yes! We’re all going to be in the competition but at least we’ll be competing with our friends.” The Australian explained, hugging both Shoma and Jason with his arms around their necks. All of them smiled, but you noticed that Jason had not taken his gaze off of you just yet, this made you curious… and slightly uncomfortable. You hoped that Jason hadn’t noticed you accidentally staring at him while he was sitting on the bleachers but it was as if you had zoned out, you really couldn’t remember how long you had been staring. 

It was now time for the men to get on the ice and practice their moves. Shoma, Brendan and Jason said their goodbyes to you while making their way towards the bench to get on their skates. You fixed the camera bag that was on your shoulder while making your way towards the bleachers. You wanted to get some quick shots of the skaters practicing and make sure your camera setting were right for the light that you were in. You sat yourself on the cold bleachers with a sigh; you felt sick. You still couldn’t believe that Jason was here. Not only was he here but it was your job to be taking pictures of him, which you couldn’t help but be embarrassed by. 

You steadily set up your camera and peered through the viewfinder at all the skaters who were currently on the ice. You got some quick shots of Shoma doing a jump, which you later learned was called a triple axel. Slowly your view went over to Jason, who was practicing his short program. He was dressed in an oversized white shirt with a burgundy vest paired with black pants. He looked like a character out of one of your favourite musicals, Hamilton. Your camera followed his every move, you ended up getting ana amazing shot of Jason jumping up and spreading out his legs into a split. You were amazed by how flexible he was. Not many men could do the split that well, especially in the air. 

* * *  
The day went by pretty quick and it was time to pack up everything and head back to the hotel. What no one else knew was that you had secretly brought your own skates and had talked to the manager of the arena before hand to see if after the skaters practice was done, you could skate a bit on your own, surprisingly she had said yes! The arena wasn’t going to close for another 4 hours and was open to the public after the figure skaters practice was done. You did have to pay $5.00 to use the rink but that was no biggie considering you hadn’t skated since you started your job and you were just dying to get onto the ice. 

All of the figure skaters, photographers and other media had already packed up and headed back to the hotel. You had told Shoma that you were just going to stay around for a bit longer and see if you couldn’t get some cool angles for tomorrow and would get a taxi back to the hotel; even though this wasn’t going to be the competition rink, he believed you and said you guys could catch up later.  
Everyone had left and the rink was all to yourself. You noticed the stillness in the sound, the only thing that could be heard was you tying up your figure skates before entering onto the ice. There was a large stereo at the sidelines that you could plug your phone into on the other side of the rink, so you skated over, plugged your phone in and chose a song you had been practicing a routine to. You hastily skated to the centre of the rink and waited for the music to start. 

“I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own”

You gracefully swung your arms around your head as you glided backwards, beginning the routine you had practiced for months on end during your spare time. 

“Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home”

As you glided backwards you positioned yourself and delicately jumped into a double lutz.

“They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy” A double toe loop.  
“They can say, they can say I've lost my mind” 

You sailed forwards, flowing your arms gracefully over your head and out towards you.

“I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design”

You moved along with the beat of the music as if the rhythm was pumping through your veins. As if you were a note in the song that flowed along with the rest of the music. The song made you feel alive. You closed your eyes as you began to spin, your arms arching over your head as if you were a ballerina, you felt alive. You felt as if nothing in the world existed; it was just you, the music and the ice. 

“Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make”

Your heart pounded with the music as if it were inside of you. You felt like you were a part of the song. You gracefully skated around the rink, moving your body freely along with the music. It felt surreal, having such a rink all to yourself, not having to be worried about bumping into someone or have the anxiety of someone watching your every move. You felt confident. The most confident you had ever felt in a long time. 

After what seemed like a long dream, you turned your body into a basic two foot spin and landed in your final pose; sticking your right foot out in front of you, bent at the knee, with our arms extended outwards facing the floor like you were an angel. You closed your eyes. The arena was silent again, all you could hear was the sound of your heavy breathing. You took a moment to just stay in your pose and relax. You could still feel the music inside of you even though everything was silent. 

“You know,” You heard a voice began to speak. “You really shouldn’t skate on your own,” The voice began to explain. You shot your eyes open, darting your gaze to the familiar voice. You could see Jason slowly skating up towards you. “If you hurt yourself, who would help you?” He questioned. You felt your stomach get a million butterflies as you freed yourself from your pose and stood up straight. 

“Well, the manager is still here somewhere,” you began to explain. “So i’m not really alone.” you stated. Jason was now almost 1 foot ahead of you. He spun around.  
“I don’t see her,” he explained, turning back towards you.  
“Then I guess it’s a good thing you’re here.” You quietly said with a smiling, meeting his gaze. You could see in his eyes that he was thoughtful and kind. He had a soft look to him that made you feel safe around him. He giggled.  
“Well i’m not really sure you needed me; I thought you said you were a photographer?” He questioned pointing to the skates that you were wearing.  
“I am, figure skating is just a hobby of mine and the manager said I could use the rink after your practice was over,” you explained while trying to catch your breath.  
“Well, for a hobby, you sure are talented,” He stated, giving you a wide smile.  
“I know i’m not the greatest skater, I have a lot of trouble with jumps and can only do doubles” you clarified to him, letting off a sigh.  
“If you want, I could teach you how to do a proper jump..” He began to say quietly, moving his gaze from his feet suddenly to your eyes. He looked as if he wanted to ask that question since he got on the ice to come talk to you. The thought of him wanting to spend time with you, even if he was just teaching you stuff, made you blush.  
“Y-yeah, that would be great!” You exclaimed with a wide smile which he returned. 

For the next hour, Jason was giving you tips and tricks on how to properly do all the jumps and how to get the speed to do more than a double. After many failed attempts you finally managed to land one triple toe loop before deciding it was time to go back to the hotel. You and Jason packed up all of your things and waited outside of the arena for your taxis to come. You were staying at different hotels so you were unfortunately not able to share a taxi.  
When your taxi arrived, you gathered your bags and headed towards the vehicle before you felt a hand grab onto yours. 

“This was fun, we should hangout together again soon!” Jason exclaimed with a great big smile on his face. His smiles always made you feel warm and cozy. He was so kind and soft, he almost reminded you of a puppy.  
“Yeah,” you began. “I’d really like that.” You said before turning away and entering your taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys watching the olympics!! Comment what country youre from or who youre rooting for!


	10. UPDATE

Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated this story in a while. I was applying for college and really busy with work but I recently saw Jason at Stars on Ice and it inspired me to get back to this story!! I will add a new chapter soon! Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
